


in the bedroom down the hall

by elisbear



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, F/F, OT5, OT5 Friendship, One Shot, References to Depression, Short One Shot, lapslock, squint for seulrene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisbear/pseuds/elisbear
Summary: they did not know how it had come to this, with joohyun not leaving the room the whole day. just whispering "i'll be fine" every time they approach her door.





	in the bedroom down the hall

joohyun had been locked in her dorm for who knows how long now.

"unnie, i know you're there. just talk to us. _to me._ " the bear-like girl stood outside the leader's door, looking at the other members as if to tell them i can't get through her.

they did not know how it had come to this, with joohyun not leaving the room the whole day, only whispering a soft _"i'll be fine"_ every time they approach her door.

they've always been worried about joohyun. the girl has never shown them any sign of weakness or exhaustion, always trying to be the best leader she could be. even if they were having trouble in the practice room, trying to hit the right note or getting the exact angle of the dance moves, their joohyun-unnie was always there to cheer them on and help them out.

but they knew she would break at some point if that's all joohyun did. so the girls tried their best to take care of their unnie even though she never wanted to be taken care of. they'd ask her if she needed any help, making sure to never leave her any other chores (except the laundry, of course. they all knew that was her favorite way to destress). joy and yerim would get her to go out with them every now and then. seungwan and seulgi would stay up with her on the nights she would just lay in front of the television, just to keep her company. the four would always tell her that they're there for her when she needed them.

but it has always been hard to get through joohyun. even seulgi, who's been with her the longest, could never really get her to talk. it was always just knowing that something was wrong, and so she would stay with the older girl, even if seulgi knew she wouldn't say a word about it. seulgi remembers the last time joohyun had really showed how vulnerable she could be. right before debut, there had been a thunderstorm and seulgi, knowing how terrified joohyun was of them, had crawled into the leader's bed knowing that the older would never be able to sleep without her company.

that had been five years ago. seulgi wonders how it ended up like this. it wasn't sudden. seulgi had noticed how the eldest had started eating less, even less than she normally does. she had noticed how joohyun would retreat to her bedroom at the dorm right away after a schedule, or how the leader would sigh and frown as she nodded to the instructions of their managers. they were subtle and small actions, because even despite all this, the eldest still managed to be the leader she needed to be in front of the girls. and so seulgi wonders what has been bothering joohyun to make her act in the subtlest of ways.

she was scared for her joohyun-unnie and even her other members. knowing that the older won't budge, she had slipped a note through the crack under joohyun's door.

joohyun had heard the piece of paper slide through after a light knock.

in seulgi's messy handwriting,

_we love you. we'll be waiting for you when you're ready. no questions. we'll be here._

_i love you. from the first thunderstorm we spent together, to the last thunderstorm this earth will see._

even in the exhaustion and sadness joohyun had felt, she cracked a smile.

 _i love you too_ , she thought in her head. she wasn't sure how the universe had given her the best members in the world, but it was big enough of a reason to hold on.

**Author's Note:**

> title is a deleted song from the musical, dear evan hansen. 
> 
> tried my hand out at a drabble. sorry for the format inconsistencies with my writing but sadness seems to manifest better in lapslock.
> 
> hope you guys liked it! just a lil birthday thing i made. : D


End file.
